1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for continuously coating a solid electrolyte with a catalytically active metal, as well as an apparatus for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In aqueous electrolysis, in particular in the production of hydrogen by decomposition of water, solid electrolytes based on organic synthetic materials are increasingly used. It proves necessary to coat solid electrolytes of this type, which as a rule are in the form of sheets, with a suitable electro-catalyst which in most cases is a platinum metal. A coating process of this type, which is based on electrolytic deposition of the metal in question, and a corresponding apparatus are known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,821,271. According to the latter, the plastic sheet which is to be coated is first impregnated with an aqueous metal salt solution and then inserted into a sandwich electrolytic cell and subjected to an electrolysis, the metal being deposited on the cathode side.
The process and apparatus of the type described are quite satisfactory for laboratory purposes and usually have relatively small dimensions. Difficulties arise in the coating of large-area sheets and of large quantities, above all with respect to maintaining the bath temperature and the uniformity of the electrolysis process. In addition, such a method would not be very economical. There is therefore a requirement for improving the process and for suggesting a more suitable apparatus.